instant_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomochika Dannoura
Summary Tomochika Dannoura is the deuteragonist of the Instant Death series and a high school student who along her classmates got transported to another world by a woman called Sion. After being abandonned by her classmates, she quickly befriends Yogiri and goes into an adventure with him into the new world outside, hoping to find a new way back to their original world. Appearance Tomochika is a beautiful girl of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, and light purple eyes. She has brown hair tied into twin tails using yellow ribbons. Has both large breasts and good curves at her waist. Personality Tomochika is a very emotional girl, and always complains or contests when Yogiri kills something he shouldn't or when he kills recklessly, except when he has a good reason for it in her point of view. She is very active, sometimes hot-blooded, has a good charisma, and her pessimism / optimism varies greatly depending on the situation. Most of the time she avoids direct confrontation and prefers that Yogiri deals with the situation as long as it does not cause much controversy or problems for others or for themselves. Although she doesn't like fighting very much, Tomochika is a great martial artist due to her Dannoura lineage, and should know many martial arts styles. She apparently has a crush on Yogiri, but she seems uncertain for now. Abilities Dannoura Style: The Dannoura style is a personal technique from the Heian era which seeks to maximize the use of weapons and hand to hand combat. It applies techniques which make use of the mentality, reflexes, the human body structure, and so forth of not only oneself but also the opponent, finding the most “cowardly” methods to win a fight and exploiting them without hesitation because such things as killing fairly are absurd as when you die nothing remains of you. Ever since its invention during the Heian era it has been refined and adapted into many branches which even include electronic warfare and continues to be an unceasingly evolving style that adapts to the opponent. *'Seal Release:' Tomochika releases her spiritual seal which keeps her naturally offensive soul of a Dannoura from making her hyper-aggressive during combat. Once released she always strikes with the full intent of killing the opponent which defies the natural nature of people as the avoidance of murder is instinctual. Normally in melee combat, the sense of avoidance is at the maximum which inhibits normal people for going for the kill with every single move they do. It also numbs the natural reaction one has towards death. *'Dannoura Anti-Air Technique:' A technique Tomochika performs that consists of first getting a hold of the opponent's body by driving one hand into their windpipe and the other's fingers into their eye sockets, then jamming their head into the floor. *'Dannoura Stance:' Tomochika’s fighting stance form is specially developed to hide all of the vitals from the opponent. *'Pseudo Ground Shrink:' Tomochika uses a combination of multiple techniques that result in the effect of the ground between her and the opponent to shrink before the opponent can react to her movements. It should be noted that this is achieved through skill and not speed. *'Other:' There is a technique in the Dannoura style specifically designed to smash the “jewels” of a male. Aggressor Material: A black honeycomb structured material obtained from the giant robot that Tomochika and Yogiri met. The material appears to be the same component that the robot used for its artificial muscles. It is capable of freely changing shape, color, and hardness. *'Aggressor Material Shield:' The aggressor material quickly unfolds into a dome that completely envelopes Tomochika and turns its sturdiness to the maximum setting. *'Aggressor Material Battlesuit:' The aggressor material wraps around Tomochika’s body and transforms into black clothes that neatly cling to her body like a leotard, covering even the fingertips without any gaps. It is mentioned to be capable of covering Tomochika’s head as well. In addition to providing protection, the suit also increases Tomochika’s speed and power. Gallery Yogiri hugging Tomochika.png Tomochika13.png Tomochika12.png Tomochika11.png Tomochika10.png Tomochika9.png Tomochika8.png Tomochika7.png Tomochika6.png|Tomochika kicks David Tomochika5.png Tomochika4.png Tomochika2.png Tomochika1.png Category:Characters Category:Instant Death Category:Female